Toshiro x Momo
by OneLonelyStar
Summary: Toshiro x Momo. Toshiro keeps on being unsure of himself about confessing to Momo that he loves her. He believes that they will never be together.
1. Intro from author

Toshiro x Momo :Intro from author

Hello and I am OneLonelyShadow! I am starting a Toshiro x Momo chapters for who ever is a big fan of the couple HitsuHina. I am also a fan and its the reason why I am starting these chapters. I hope many will like all the chapters that I write. Please leave a review after reading a chapter. I would really like to know your opinion but I wouldn't want to read negative opinonions or people who are against this couple. If you are don't like this couple then dont read my story.

I have a a page on facebook for this couple. I hope many of you will go and like this couple on facebook. The page is called 'Toshiro x Momo'.

Well thats pretty much is all I have to say. I hope you all like my chapters. I would also like to fix my mistakes so if any of you see anything I have to change or needs fixing please let me know. Tell me if my story doesn't have a lot of romance in it. I will try my best to give it a lot of romance.

Feel free to send me messages on how much you like this couple and why. I would really like to have conversations from fans of HitsHina. ^_^

Later , Doods. =^x^=


	2. 1 ToshiroxMomo:She loves him,right?

-Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bleach but the this story I wrote. I am just a fan of the series and characters-

Toshiro and Momo : She loves him , right?

Chapter 1

All the Captians and Lieutanants were called for a meeting. As Captian Hitsugaya and Lieutanant Matsumoto were walking and heading for where the meeting is they meet up with Rukia and Renji talking along the way

"Have you heard, Rukia? Lieutanant Hinamori tripped and got hurt but luckily Captian Aizen was there to treat her"

"Oh so thats why Aizen has his hand around Hinamori he was helping her walk"

"But I wonder for someone hurt why she looks happy?"

"Maybe the rumors are true that Hinamori does like Aizen!"

"Well I am not sure about that maybe she is just grateful that Aizen is helping her"

"Hmm...Maybe I guess".

After Toshiro and Matsumoto heard their conversation they quickly go to the meeting and look for Momo to see if is true that she did hurt herslf. Toshiro sees Aizen putting down Momo so she can sit. As Aizen leaves Toshiro walks up to her and stands next to her from where she is sitting. Momo looks up and sees him

"So what happened to you?" Toshiro asks pretending he havent heard

"I accidently fell yesterday and hurt my leg"

" Are you okay now?"

"Yes! Aizen has been helping me get around and with work"

"Well...thats...um okay...as long as you're getting better"

Toshiro sees Momo smiling after that. After the meeting was over Toshiro goes towards Momo

"Momo!"

"Oh Toshiro! Is something wrong?"

"No um I just wanted to ask you since I have time today would it be okay if I helped you get around?"

"oh uh"

Aizen over hears what Toshiro said

"That would be a great idea I have a lot of work to attend today and I will give you the day off if it's okay with you , Hinamori?"

"Um y-yes th-thats okay"

"Swell! Then I will see you later hope you take care of her well , Captian Hitsugaya"

Toshiro looks Momo and then towards at Aizen

"Yes I will".

Matsumoto goes to Toshiro

"Captian! I will be busy drinking with some of the Lieutanants Oh! Did I say that! I meant I will be finishing some work I have to do! Okay? Later~"

"MATSUMOTO!" After yelling Toshiro goes and helps Momo.

"Okay then since we both have some time off today will you like to go somewhere to rest?" Toshiro looks at Momo and saw that she looked sad.

"Is...something wrong , Momo?"

"Huh! Oh no! Its just that I kind of worry for Aizen that he has a lot work and will be busy today thats all"

"Oh okay well is there is somewhere you will like to go?"

"Yes um I guess I would like to go on the roofs to look at the clouds"

"Okay"

As Toshiro puts his arm around Momo to help her walk he blushes. Toshiro takes Momo to the barracks of 10th division. He then carries Momo in his arms and goes up the roof and lies her down on the roof. As they were up in the roof laying down Toshiro starts talking to himself in his head and asking himself questions.

_Is the reason she looked so happy is because Aizen helped her? Aizen? Does Momo LIKE Aizen? That can't be true , right? _Toshiro looks over Momo. _She doesn't like him like that , right? _

"Um Momo"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Um do you...do you...um do you remember when we were kids?"

Momo smiles "Of course! I remember how much fun we had together even though you will get mad at me at times especially that one time when I came to visit you from the academy."

"Well you know I wasn't really mad at you or anything because you came to visit I just hated that you left so I was by myself when you were gone so I was just annoyed."

Toshiro looks at Momo smiling at him " I am glad to know you missed me"

Toshiro looks away and blushes. The sun started going down.

"Doesn't the sunset look beautiful?"

He turns to look at her and says "Yeah. It looks... nice"

After that Toshiro carries Momo to the 5th division to where her room is.

"Thank you Toshiro for helping me.I think for all that laying down and being with you is why my leg is getting better"

Toshiro blushes. "Yeah well I hope its better by the morning."

"Yeah. Sweetdreams"

"Yeah , you too."

Toshiro heads back to his office where he finds Matsumoto and some Lieutanants sleeping with the smell of alcohol. Toshiro screams

" Everyone wake up and clean up this mess and start leaving!"

Matsumoto wakes up "Awww c'mon captain live a little"

"Matsumoto!"

Everyone wakes up and starts cleaning.

"Bye everybody! Lets do this again sometime soon! Well that was fun~"

"To you yeah. Did you get any work done."

"Yup finished already before we left to the meeting. So how was your date with Momo?"

"It wasn't a date I was just helping her"

"Okay whatever you say , captain. I am heading to my room to sleep. Night Night."

"Yeah , night"

The night is over and comes morning and Toshiro heads to see Momo. While he heads toward her room he sees Aizen and Momo together. They are saying something and Momo looks happy and Hugs Aizen and Aizen hugs her back. Toshiro with total shock gets mad and starts running towards his office. Once he got to his office he slams his hand on his desk.

"WHY? WHY DID MOMO HUGGED AIZEN? WHY?"

Matsumoto hears his yelling and heads in the office

"Um captian? Did something went bad with Momo?"

Toshiro looks at Matsumoto with anger and tells her to get out. Matsumoto does what she is told. She heads to see Momo.

"Oh Rangiku? Hello!"

"Hi Momo um did you um well did you hug Aizen?"

"Oh yes this morning."

"But why did you hug him?"

" Well the reason I hugged Aizen beacause I was happy"

"What made you so happy?"

"Captain Aizen gave me the day off next week only if I finish my work in time"

"Why you asked the day off for?"

"Oh well since I had a great day with Toshiro yesterday I wanted to spent time again with him and so I want to ask him but that also depends if he has time"

"Oh well if you want I could help you by helping my captain finish all his work for that day"

"Oh will you , Rangiku?"

"Of course plus he could use another day off from his office"

"Thank you , Rangiku"

"No problem I will head over there to start on work oh but that is if..."

"What is it?"

"Well I just got kicked out of the office because Captian Hitsugaya is mad right now"

"Why is he mad?"

"He is mad becuase he saw you and Aizen hugging and that put him in a bad mood"

"Oh then I will go with you to Toshiro to explain"

"Okay lets go!"

Matsumoto and Momo start heading to Captian Hitsugaya's office. When they got there everyone from squad 10 surrounded the doors of Captian Hitsugaya's office wondering what is wrong with thier captain.

"Okay everyone move along nothing to see here everything is okay our captain is just in a bad mood so its better if everyone just backs away and heads back to their jobs , okay?"

Everyone from squad 10 heads back to their jobs. Momo opens the doors and goes inside Captain Hitsugaya's office.

"Um Toshiro!"

"What!"

As Toshiro turns around he sees Momo staring at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hugged Aizen! The reason I hugged him was because I was happy and thanking him because he gave me the day off for next week and because I asked the day off was because..." Momo starts blushing. Toshiro notices.

"Momo?"

"Was because I want to spent time with you like we did yesterday!" Momo looks at Toshiro while blushing and Toshiro blushes, too.

"Momo...well I guess I will make time for that day" Toshiro heads towards Momo and holds her while reaching his hand to her head and starts patting it.

Momo hugs him happily. Toshiro mumbles.

_I hope I could tell you soon that I love you. _

"Huh? Did you say something , Toshiro?"

"Huh? Oh it was nothing" Both were very happy together. Hopefully Toshiro tells Momo soon how he really feels.

To Be Continued...

Hope you all like the story. I tried making changes so people can read it better so I hope the changes I made helped. Let me know if you can read it well and that you liked it.


	3. 2 More than a playdate

-Disclaimer : I do not own the characters from Bleach. Only this story. I am only just a fan of the series.-

*This story is a continuing of Toshiro x Momo: She loves him , right?*

Toshiro x Momo : More than just a playdate

chapter 2

Finally Tomorrow was the day for Momo. She finished the last of her work ready for tomorrow. Aizen comes to see Momo on how she is doing

"Well I see you all happy so you finished all your work for the day and tomorrow."

"Yup. Just finshed. I hope Toshiro is finished with his work , too. I can't wait for tomorrow. I hope going to Karakura town will be fun."

"I hope it is."

"Thank you , Aizen. For the day off tomorrow"

"Your nice to see you happy."

At Captain Hitsugaya's office Toshiro and Matsumoto were finishing their work.

"Finally we are done , captain!"

"Yes even tomorrow's work we finished."

"Well since we are done lets go shopping!"

"What? Why do we need to go shopping?"

"Well for your date tomorrow of course! And you did say you are planning to take Momo to Karakura town ,right?"

"It's not a date we are just gonna hang out and yes but do I really need to dress for something like hanging out with someone?"

"Well , yes! Don't you want to show Momo how good you look? Plus you do love her, right?"

Toshiro blushes and says nothng.

"Well that's settled off to the world of the living!"

Matsumoto and Toshiro go off to Karakura town. While Rukia and Renji come back from the world of the living to give something to Momo.

"Hi Renji! Hello Rukia!"

"Hey Momo!"

"We just came from Karakura town and got you something."

"Ichigo's friend , who I also knew from Karakura highschool , helped me picked it out for you"

"Oh what is it?"

Momo looks in the bags and takes out some clothes.

"Oh they're beautiful. WoW! Are they really for me? They look so pretty"

"Glad you like it"

"Its a good thing we ran into Orihime , right Renji?"

"Yeah."

"Wooow! Thank you , Rukia! Thank you , Renji!"

"Your welcome!"

"Hope that Toshiro likes it too tomorrow."

"Yeah. I hope so too"

Meanwhile at Karakura town Toshiro was trying some clothes that Matsumoto picked out for him.

"How about these?"

"Yes we'll go with those and these too."

"Okay. Can we go now?"

"Yeah we came just what we needed."

"Okay then lets go now."

Matsumoto and Toshiro pay for the clothes and head off back to Soul Society.

Its nighttime and Toshiro can't sleep. Toshiro can't stop thinking about tomorrow.

_I wonder if Momo is gonna have fun with me tomorrow? Should I tell her? Should I tell her that I love her? Hmm...but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me? What would I do then? What if she starts avoiding me after that? Then Maybe I shouldn't tell her. Momo._

"Momo"

After thnking so much Toshiro goes to sleep.

Its morning and Toshiro is putting his clothes that Matsmoto picked out for him.

"All right today is the day"

After Toshiro finishes changing he heads into his office. In his office Rangiku is laying down on the couch as she sees Toshiro she stands up.

"Captian! You look terrific!"

"Thank you , Matsumoto."

Toshiro takes out something from inside his desk. He takes out Soul Reaper candy.

"Whats that for , captain?"

"Its just in case if a hollow appears nearby."

"But its okay you are on a day off plus someone else will get it if one does appear"

"Yes but just in case I will take some anyway."

" thats right I forgot to tell you. Renji and Rukia told me that they are gonna escort Momo to Karakura town so she will be meeting you at the park."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Have fun , captian!"

Toshiro heads off to the world of the living to Karakura town. There he goes to the park to look for where Momo is.

"Hmm...I wonder where is Momo?"

While he walks through the park he hears a few guys talking by the fountain.

"Hey you saw that girl sitting on the bench?"

"Which one?"

"The one with black hair and brown eyes."

"Yeah I saw her but I never seen her in this town before."

"Maybe she is new here but she did look cute"

"Yeah thats for sure"

After hearing them Toshiro goes and looks for a girl on a bench. He finally finds a girl sitting on the bench. He looks at her and sees its Momo but she looks different. Her hair is let go and the clothes she is wearing makes her look very pretty. Toshiro just stands there and stares at how beautiful Momo looks. Just then to his left he sees a guy heading toward Momo. Quickily Toshiro walks fast towards her before the guy does. Momo glances and sees Toshiro.

"Hey, Toshiro! Here I am!"

Momo waves at Toshiro all happy to see him. While the guy who was going towards her walks back to his friends is glad that Momo noticed him. Momo runs up to Toshiro.

"Toshiro! You look great! I really like what you are wearing it makes you look great and handsome!"

"Glad to hear , Momo. You look very beautiful yourself."

Momo blushes.

"Thank you , glad you liked it."

"So where you like to go?"

"Well is it okay we go sight seeing I really want to see how the town looks like"

"Okay if thats what you want"

The whole time Toshiro and Momo look around through town. They go into shops and see all the stuff the store sells. At the store Toshiro spots a keychain with a star attached to it. Toshiro secretly buys it for Momo to give to her later. Toshiro sees how happy Momo is just looking at all the stuff. After that they head into a cafee and eat cake and drink tea.

"Mmmm this is real good right,Toshiro?"

"Yeah. Something I never ate before."

"Lets go somewhere else now."

"Okay."

"Hmm...Where else should we head off to?"

"Well lets keep walking through this street and see where we head off to."

"Okay then."

They both keep on walking and start walking near a soccer field. They see kids playing they watch a soccer heads to Momo's way. Toshiro quickly goes in front of Momo and kicks the ball. He kicks the ball so fast and hard that all the players get away from the ball before it hits them. The ball heads into the net still rolling fast it makes a hole in the net. All the players stare at Toshiro with amazement seeing at the same time he made a goal and made a hole in the net.

"Lets go , Momo."

"Oh uh okay."

Momo and Toshiro keep on walking and ended at the park near a playground. Momo notices a little girl getting off one of the swings and heads toward it. Momo sits on the swing and notices that no one is using the swing next to her.

"Hey Toshiro come sit at the swing ne-"

Momo looks left and right and sees Toshiro is gone.

"Huh? Toshiro! Where are you?"

Momo decides to go look for Toshiro but before she could get off she feels someones hands on her back. Before she looks back to see who it is she is push forwad. Once she is back she is again pushed forwad again. Quickliy Momo looks back and sees its Toshiro.

"Toshiro!"

"Having fun?"

Momo smiles.

"Yes!"

Toshiro smiles and keeps on pushing both smile the whole time during the they got off the swing they start walking through the park.

"I'm glad we came here Toshiro its a lot of fun."

"Yeah it is."

At that time they feel a hollow in the park. Quickly Toshiro takes out a soul reaper candy and like Toshiro Momo was also prepared and took out a soul reaper candy of her own. They both swallow and become Soul Reapers.

"Momo! You take on that one and I take care of this one!"

"Okay!"

They both fight the hollows. Since Toshiro is a captian and Momo a Lieutenant defeating the hollow was easy for them and just like that they defeated both hollows.

"You okay Momo?"

"Yeah , you?"

"The same."

The sun started setting down and Toshiro and Momo were ready to go back to Soul Society.

"Well I had fun today it was a great idea to come here Toshiro it really made my day."

"I'm glad you had fun."

As they were walking Toshiro takes out the star keychain from his pocket ready to give it to Momo.

_All right I just give her this and tell her I love her. All right I can do this._

Just then Toshiro stops and notices a boy giving a girl a flower. Toshiro notices the boy blushing seeing the boy is ready to say something to the girl.

"I love you! Ever since we were kids I loved you and so I wanna be more than friends so will you say yes?"

Toshiro stands there listening to their conversation. Wondering what will the girl say.

"Sorry but no. Since we were kids I always thought of you as a friend and I still do sorry."

After that Toshiro starts wondering and looks at Momo while she is still walking.

_Is that how Momo feels? Does Momo only think of me as a friend? Will we only be just friends?_

Momo notices Toshiro has stopped and looks back and sees that he looks kind of sad.

"Is something wrong , Toshiro?"

"Huh? Uh no I'm alright."

Toshiro squeezes the star keychain in his hand.

_Will we always be...just...friends...?_

To be continued...

Hope you all liked the story. Thank you for reading it. Hope you guys read what happens next. ^x^


	4. 3 Will always be

-Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Bleach but this story. I am just a fan of the series-

*This is the continuing of 'Toshiro x Momo : She loves him , right?' and Toshiro x Momo : More than a playdate*

Toshiro x Momo: Will always be

chapter 3

It was night time and everyone in the Soul Society was asleep except for Toshiro he kept on tossing in turning and could't stop thinking about Momo.

_Are we just gonna be just friends? By any chance...by any chance aren't we oneday be in a relationship? I hope we do but...but what if...what if she doesn't...doesnt...No! Shouldn't think that way but what if we stay forever just friends and if I told her how I feel about her will she accept be as something more? More than just a friend._

After that Toshiro got dress and went outside , still dark outside to go clear his mind from the thoughts. He went quietly to the barracks of squad 5. Quietly he went inside Momo's room. Momo sound asleep he sat right next her while she slept. He patted her head and stared at her.

Toshiro wispering ,"Momo I love you"

_Only if I could just tell her that when she is awake. _

Toshiro leaves her room and goes back to his room but before he went in he stood on the roof and took out the keychain star and holded it up to the sky.

"The biggest star of all the others at night is the one I hold up in my hand"

Toshiro smiles thinking he can't wait to oneday give Momo the biggest star of the night.

Toshiro goes in his room and sleeps still holding the star in his hand.

Its morning and Matsumoto , Renji , and Rukia are running to Toshiro's office. They all go inside his office at once while Matsumoto accidently trips while getting in. Renji goes up to Toshiro and desk and slams his hands on his desk as if trying to get Toshiro's attention.

"So how did it go?"

Rukia pushes Renji aside "Yeah , Captian Hitsugaya , How did it go with you and Momo?"

Matsumoto dusts of herself off "C'mon captian tell us!"

Toshiro didn't bother looking at them instead just kept reading a few papers he had and just answered there question as if he had no other choice.

"It went okay so now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE IFS THAT ALL YOU GUYS WANTED TO KNOW! I HAVE WORK TO FINISH YOU KNOW?"

Matsumoto looks at Toshiro disappointed,"Awww c'mon captain tell us more than just that"

"No! Now leave me alone with my work."

Renji and Rukia leave disapointed. Matsumoto looked at Toshiro for a while.

"Something happened didn't it , captian."

Toshiro surprised and thinking if there was something he did to make it look like as if something was wrong with him.

"No nothing...happened."

"C'mon captian you could tell me , please. It'll help to get it off your chest."

"I don't know..."

Toshiro starts to look sad. Matsumoto notices how his expression expression changed.

"You don't know what , captain?"

"I don't know if Momo will ever think of me as more than just a friend."

"Oh did she say that she wanted to only be friends?"

"No its just a thought."

"Oh then what are you getting so worked up about? You don't even know the answer."

"Yeah but thats just it! I wanna know.I want to know if she thinks of me more than just a friend."

Toshiro felt even more sad.

"Then ask her."

"I could but what are the chances that she is gonna feel the same way I feel about her? Thats when I think that I dont want to know. I don't want to fall to pieces. I want to be by her side forever."

"Well I don't know what to say."

"I am gonna go outside , okay?"

"Okay."

As Toshiro leaves Matsumoto talks to herself.

"Love is complicated."

Toshiro is outside going for a walk. I thinks about what he should do. As he walks he sees Izuru. Izuru notices him and heads towards him.

"Oh hello , Captian Hitsugaya! No work today , sir?"

"Yes but I am just taking a walk outside to think about somethings."

"Oh is there something wrong , captian?"

"No is nothing to be concerned about."

Right then Toshiro remembered about Izuru.

"Oh uh Izuru you known Momo since the academy , right?"

"Yeah. Why you ask, captian?"

"How did she do? What she did at the academy? Who did she talk about?"

"Oh uh lets see um uh well she did well but sometimes came late to class. She made some friends and she would train with Renji and I at times and when we ask her what kind of life she had befor coming to the academy she would start talking about you."

Toshiro quickly shook off the bushling whithout Izuru noticing.

"So what would she say...when...she talked about...me."

Izuru didn't know why was Toshiro asking him those things.

"She told us that you had white hair and you were short and uh you hardly ever talked to anyone else and you were by yourself many times."

Toshiro felt kind of dissapointed knowing thats what Momo talked about.

"Thats all she talked about?"

"Well no she did say more. At times she would say that she was always happy to be around you and that you were her best friend. She would always say that with a smile. After the day she visited you Renji or I would notice that she looked very happy I guess its because she saw you."

Toshiro was happy to hear that. Izuru looked at Toshiro and started thinking about Momo.

"Captian Hitsugaya , what kind of relationship do you and Momo have?"

Toshiro looked surprised and blushed.

"RE-RE-RELATIONSHIP! WHAT DO YOU MEAN RELATIONSHIP? WE ARE NOTHING LIKE THAT! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

"Oh uh okay was just wondering thats all. Sorry I asked , captian."

Izuru quickly left before he got yelled at shooked off the blushing. After that Toshiro started walking and kept thinking more about Momo. While Toshiro kept on walking he accidently bumped into someone. He looked up to see who he bumped into and it was Momo!

"Oh uh sorry ,Momo! I didn't see where I was going."

"Oh uh thats okay , Toshiro. Where were you heading to?"

"Oh um I was just walking around thinking about stuff."

"Oh uh okay. Is it okay I join you."

"Huh? Oh um sure."

"Thanks! Where were you thnking of walking next?"

"Um just anywhere"

"Okay um then lets turn and walk to the right"

"Okay"

Toshiro couldn't stop thinking about Momo and that she was right next to him walking.

_I should ask her something that will at least will give me an answer to what I will really ask her. Okay I just got to think of something that is close to my question but make it sound is really me. Hmm...Okay I got it!_

"Hey uh Momo?"

"Yeah?"

"Renji and Rukia are child friends right?"

While he asked Renji and Rukia noticed them and started following them to see if there is any chemistry going on between them. They been curious what was going on between them ever since they found out about the day they were hanged out at the world of the living.

Momo pondered about the question and then anwered , "Well if I remember right they have been friends at the academy and Renji did said that he and Rukia been wanting to be soul reapers since they were kids so yeah they are childhood friends"

"Just like you and me."

Momo smiled , "Yeah!"

Renji and Rukia were wondering why were they talking about them.

Toshiro scratched his head "So you do you think they like each other?"

Renji and Rukia blushed and were thinking the same thing.

_CAPTIAN HITSUGAYA , WHAT THE HELL?_

Momo thought about it , "Yeah I guess they look like they do. I even remember when Renji , Izuru , and were training Renji stopped when Rukia appeared and went to go talk to her."

"Hmm...that could be sign that Renji likes Rukia"

Renji started blushing even more and in his head he was saying

_HELLS NO THAT IS NO SIGN THAT I LIKE HER _

"I also remember Rukia by herself and quiet at times but when she was with Renji she almost looked like a total different person."

"Rukia actiing only like herself around Renji could mean that she would only wants to be with Renji."

"That could be."

Rukia was shocked of what she heard.

_WH-WH-WHAT THE? NO WAY!_

Rukia and Renji just stayed where they were standing and looked at each both started to blush and looked away.

"Um uh Listen Rukia I just remembered that Captian Byakuya told me to not be late because we had to do uh ...something important"

"Oh uh okay then yeah I have to um get back to work myself , too"

They both didn't look at each other as they left all flustered. While they left Momo was wondering why Toshiro was asking about them.

"Um uh Toshiro why do you ask if they ever will be a couple?"

"Huh? Uh well its because I am sometimes wondering if two friends could ever be more than friends and just get together and be together."

Toshiro blushed a little.

"Do you have a friend you like to be more than friends with?

Toshiro blushed even more.

"I dont know maybe I guess."

"What? With who?"

As Momo looked at Toshiro he saw he just stared at her seriously.

"A freind."

"Oh okay."

Toshiro looked up into the sky.

"Well I got to go. Later , Momo."

"Later."

Toshiro quickly left.

_I wonder if Momo knows that I was talking about her? If hope she did but if she didn't then thats okay too._

Toshiro rushed to his office and when he got there he saw Rangiku just sleeping on the couch. Isntead of waking her up he just let her sleep. While at his goes to his desk and holds out the star chain.

"Just wait I will give it to you soon Momo and tell you how I feel."

While Toshiro looks at the star chain Matsumoto wakes up. She stood up and notices that her Captian is holding something.

"Captian , what is that that your holding?"

"Huh?"

After Toshiro notices Matsumoto he quickly grabs

"Its nothing."

"Lies! It is something and its something for Momo , huh?"

Toshiro blushed.

"NO IT AIN'T ANYTHING AND IT AIN'T FOR MOMO!"

Toshiro left his office while slamming the door with anger. He turned really red that he tried shaking it started to take a walk so he can cool meanwhile Momo was doing paper work.

Momo was carrying a stack of paper and while she walked to carry them all to Aizen she didn't look where she was going and bumped into a wall dropping all the paper.

"Oh no!"

Momo rushed to pick them all up. While she was picking them up Aizen was passing by and saw her and she didn't notice him until he picked up the paper in front of her.

"Oh uh , Captain Aizen! No um you don't have to help me pick them up for me its okay I can do it on my own and since I am the one dropped them anyway."

"No I want to help you plus this a lot of paper to pick up."

Momo was shocked seeing how much paper was on the ground.

"Is there something wrong , Hinamori?"

"Oh uh no why you ask?"

"I ask because you haven't been yourself since you came back from your walk earlier today."

"Oh un no nothing happened I'm alright , really!"

"Okay but if something is on your mind be free to tell me."

"Oh uh okay. Thank you , Captian Aizen."

As they both picked picked the papers and finally picked the last one the headed to Aizen's and left it all on his desk.

"Thank you , Hinamori. For taking these to my room."

"No thank you for helping me carrying them and picking them up."

"Allright then."

"Well Later , Captian Aizen."

"See you , Hinamori."

It already became night and Momo went up to the roof. She sat down on the roof and looked at the stars. She smiled seeing how the stars looked nice. Something was on Momo's mind. Momo was thinking about Toshiro and remembering what he said earlier when they went for a walk together.

_*"Do you have a friend you like to be more than friends with?_

_Toshiro blushed even more._

_"I dont know maybe I guess."_

_"What? With who?"_

_As Momo looked at Toshiro he saw he just stared at her seriously._

_"A freind."_

_"Oh okay."*_

Momo just kept thinking about it.

"Toshiro...is there someone who you do really like? Who you want be with...with someone ...other than me?"

To be continued...

Thank you for reading my story ^x^. Hope you guys all like it and read the continuing of 'Toshiro x Momo'.


	5. 4 He loves me,He loves not

-Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Only this story. I am just a fan of the series-

* This is the continuing of Toshiro x Momo : She loves me , right? , Toshiro x Momo : More than a playdate , and Toshiro x Momo : Will always be.*

Toshiro x Momo : He loves me , He loves me not

chapter 4

Its morning and Momo just got out of bed feeling sad. She had Toshiro in her mind the whole time . She went to work hoping it will distract her from Toshiro.

Momo thought.

_Toshiro has a friend who he wants to be a relationship with. I wonder who she is._

Momo just felt gloomy. She went to sit down near Aizen's room just in case he had any work for she sat she couldn't just stop thinking about Toshiro. She had her diary with her and started to write.

_Dear Diary ,_

_I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I have to give up on Toshiro. He already loves someone...someone who isn't in me. It be bad if I told him I love him but I love him so much...I don't know what to do anymore._

She closed her diary and took out the picture of Toshiro from inside and hugged it tight in her arms. After then Aizen came out of his room and saw Momo. Momo quickly put the picture back in her diary.

"Hinamori your here! Well as long as you're here I want you to do me a favor"

"Okay."

"I want you to give these books to Captain Hitsugaya and have him sign these papers , okay?"

"Okay , Captain Aizen."

"Thank you , Hinamori."

Momo was nervous going to see Toshiro even if it was just work from Aizen. Momo got to Toshiro's office and knocked on his door.

"This is Lieutenant Hinamori from squad 5! I have something from Captian Aizen to give to you and papers that need to be signed!"

"Come in!"

Momo opened the door and saw only Toshiro by himself at his desk.

"Hi Toshiro! Here are the books and the papers that need to be signed."

"Thank you , Momo. I will read these papers and sign them quick so it won't take long."

"Oh okay."

After awhile Toshiro finished signing the papers and gave them to Momo. Momo took them and left. Toshiro looked and saw he had the books. He saw that the first book was a different color. Instead of it blue it was sky blue. Toshiro looked in the first page to see the title.

"This Diary belongs to : Momo Hinamori"

Toshiro saw that it wasn't his book it was Momo's diary. Toshiro thought of going to give it back but he was having second thoughts.

_What if Momo wrote who she likes. I wonder but I shouldn't she won't forgive me if she found out that I read her diary._

Meanwhile Momo was walking to Aizen's to give him the signed papers.

"Toshiro looked so busy. He is so cool. He always finishes his work. Hmmm...I know I will write this in my diary."

Momo went to Aizen's to leave the signed papers. After that she decided to go to her room and put her diary at her desk then looking at her diary she noticed the color is different.

"Huh? Its a diffferent color! But mine was a much lighter color of blue! I wonder...what...if this isn't mine but is the book I was suppose to give to Toshiro but if I have this then Toshiro must have my...my...my...my diary..."

Momo decided to to take the book back to him and get her diary back.

"I have to get it back before he notices its my diary!"

Momo was scared of having her diary in the hands of Toshiro. Momo quickly rushed to Toshiro's office.

Meanwhile Toshiro was deciding to look or not to look in Momo's diary.

"Maybe if I just flip through the pages and if I see my name in there I will read it...but that will still be wrong I shouldn't look in other people's diary!"

Toshiro was thinking so much about it. Then Toshiro decided to open it.

"I will just open it to any random page and read it to see if my name appears."

Toshiro takes a deep breath then opens it.

Toshiro looks at the page searching for his name then turns the rest of the pages without reading only looking for his suddenly...

*Bam*

Something hits Toshiro's head very hard that he drops the diary. While rubbing his head he looks up and suprised he sees Momo. He sees that Momo is holding his book in her hand knowing that Momo was the one who hit his head using the book.

"Uh...Momo...um what a ...sur-prise...hehheh.."

"TOSHIROOO!"

"Uh y-yes?"

"WHY WERE YOU READING MY DIARY?"

"Oh was this your diary? I didn't know...heh"

"We both know that thats the diary you gave me for my birthday! So YOU READ THAT BOOK KNOWING IT WAS MY DIARY!"

"Oh uh yeah..."

Toshiro picked up the diary and hand it to Momo. At the same time when she snatched the diary the picture of Toshiro slipped out flying then Toshiro cought it and right when he was about to turn it around to see who was on the picture...

*bam*

Momo slammed Toshiro's book at his face after that Momo quickly takes the photo and her diary and runs off.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

Toshiro's face turned red from the pain from the looks around for Momo.

"Where the heck she go?"

Meanwhile Momo was at her room.

"Huff Huff Huff...WoW I ran too much. Ugh! Toshiro actually read my diary! Also Toshiro almost saw the picture..Auuuugh! I can't belive it!"

Just then there was a knock on her door. Momo opened the door and it was Aizen.

" Hinamori You're back! I need you to give Captian Hitsugaya these last few papers."

"Oh sure no problem , Captian Aizen!"

"Thank you , Hinamori"

Momo started walking slowly feeling nervous going to see Toshiro especially since she hit him with the book.

"I wonder if he read anything in my diary. Did he read anything that I wrote about him. hmmm.."

Momo just started feeling gloomy then she sees a flower and picks it. Momo decided to pick the petals of the flower.

"He loves me..He loves me not...He loves me...He loves me not...He loves me...He loves me not...He loves me"

That was the last petal and it was a _He loves me._

Momo started getting happy.

"YAY! HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME!"

"Who loves you?"

Momo turns around behind her and shocked to see its Toshiro. She looks to her right and sees that she is at the barracks of squad 10.

"So who loves you?"

"HUH? UH Ummm..."

Momo started blushing.

"Momo?"

"NO ONE! NO ONE! I DON'T LOVE ANYONE!"

"Then why did you scream out "He loves me"?

"Because ...ummm...Oh uh yeah uh...the papers fom Aizen, These papers needs to be signed by you."

"okay"

Toshiro just signed the papers knowing that Momo changed the subject. Then something came up his mind while signing them.

_I wonder who is he that made Momo so happy just now. I knew it...it wasn't meant to be...there will never be a relationship between us...we will only just be childhood friends and I will never get the chance to give her that star keychain._

Toshiro started feeling sad.

While Toshiro was signing the papers Momo was just staring at him without him being aware.

_Oh wow Toshiro looks so hard working. sigh...he is such a great a captian. _

Momo kept on staring at Toshiro.

Momo just thought about how cute he looks and the without realizing blurted out the words .

"You look cute."

Toshiro looked up at Momo after just hearing that. Momo started blushing feeling so embarassed that she can't believe she said that out loud.

"UH..UH..WELL UH WHEN I SAID...UH I MEAN I DIDN'T...I UH OH YEAH WELL WHEN I SAID YOU LOOK CUTE I MEAN AS IN A LITTLE BOY! BE-BECUASE YOU KNOW YOU LOOK SO SMALL AND SHORT AND YOU LOOK CUTE LIKE A LITTLE BOY JUST HOW YOU LOOKED BACK WHEN WE WERE CHILDREN!"

Toshiro felt depressed after hearing that.

"Here I finished signing the papers."

"Oh uh okay thank you"

"I got to go back to work. Later Momo"

"Okay later , Toshiro"

As Momo left Toshiro went into his office. He went towards his desk. He slammed his hand hard on his.

"WHY! WHY CAN"T WE BE TOGETHER! BECAUSE SHE LOVES SOMEONE ELSE! BECAUSE SHE THINKS OF ME AS A CHILD! BECAUSE WE WILL...ONLY BE...just... friends."

Toshiro slammed his hand on his desk again.

Meanwhile Momo was at her room tossing and turning on her bed and her feet and hands hitting the blankets and pillows.

"Why! Why! Why! Did I say that out loud...man I am a total clutz. I mean I practically fell and hurt my leg while listening to his conversation with the other captains"

***Momo's Flashback***

Momo stands near the door where inside the room the captians are in. She listens in to their conversation.

Some of the captains were deciding which of their Lieutanants was gonna get the difficult job that maybe easy for a Lueitenant. Many suggested on Renji , Rukia , Matsumoto , Izuru , and suggested on Momo. Many of the captians felt like she shouldn't since she didn't look right for the job. Aizen kept saying that she can handle it.

"My Leuitenant , Hinamori , can handle the job I know she can that is why she is a Leuitenant because she is well known for her incredible skills."

Ichimaru stepped up and said "Yes she is known for her great skills but I just think she may not be capable for it. What if she fails."

Many of the captains agreed with what Ichimaru said.

Momo right behind the door started feeling sad and wished she can go in the there and tell the captains that she can handle the job.

Hitsugaya stepped up.

"I agree with what Aizen says! We should let Hinamori take this job. If we don't give her this job then how else will she prepare for future tasks that may be harder than this? So let Hinamori take this job!"

Momo's heart started pounding and happy that Toshiro believed in her that she can do the job.

Many grew silent and just decided to give Hinamori the job. Aizen walked up to Toshiro.

"Thank you for agreeing with me"

"Momo is a great Lieutenant so she deserves to have a chance to take difficult tasks like these."

Momo still behind the door was very happy. She hurried and left before any of the captains noticed her.

Momo ran happy to her room all excited "Yay! Thank you , Toshiro! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" While Momo was running she didn't noticed the rock. Momo tripped and fell and hurt her leg.

***end of Momo's Flashback***

"Aw man! I wish I can easily forget about that moment. I didn't get the job after that because I hurt my leg...hmp...but at least I got to spend a whole day with him even if it was just lying on the roof I still had a great time with him."

Momo just went to sleep for a few hours.

"Momo! Momo! Momo!"

*knock* knock*knock*

"Momo are you there!"

Momo woked up and and got up to see who was at her door. She opened the door and saw it was Matsumoto.

"Oh! Matsumoto what are you doing here? Its dark out right now."

"I didn't felt like sleeping so I decided to come see you and also... Captain Hitsugaya kicked me out because I was being noisy but at least that gives me a break from work."

"Oh okay well I just woked up and now I am wide awake even though its still night."

"So where should we go , Hinamori?"

"I don't really know maybe we should walk ouside and see the stars'"

"Good idea and while we are out there I will get some sake!"

"Huh? Uh okay"

Momo was unsure about drinking.

"Oh wait but all my sake is in Captain Hitsugaya's desk...oh well I will go find Captain Kyoraku and Assistant Captain Shuhei to join us I bet they have some."

"Oh uh okay..."

Momo was still unsure about drinking and especially since Rangiku was bringing her drinking buddies.

They both went walking out and getting Kyoraku and Shuhei to go with them and have them bring sake. Luckily for Rangiku , Kyoraku had some and brought along with them Shuhei. Momo was still feeling nervous about drinking but went with them anyway. Rangiku decided they should all go drinking on the roof of Captain Hitsugaya's office.

They were all up on the roof just looking at the stars and drinking except for Momo she was only looking at the stars and not drinking.

Momo gazed at the stars looking at them and seeing how beautiful they were.

Meanwhile Captain Hitsugaya was in his office doing some paper work. His work couldn't distract him from thinking about Momo.

***Toshiro's Flashback***

_"UH..UH..WELL UH WHEN I SAID...UH I MEAN I DIDN'T...I UH OH YEAH WELL WHEN I SAID YOU LOOK CUTE I MEAN AS IN A LITTLE BOY! BE-BECUASE YOU KNOW YOU LOOK SO SMALL AND SHORT AND YOU LOOK CUTE LIKE A LITTLE BOY JUST HOW YOU LOOKED BACK WHEN WE WERE CHILDREN!"_

_Toshiro felt depressed after hearing that._

***End of Toshiro's Flashback****

Toshiro got depressed and just hurried to finish his work.

Both Momo and Toshiro were so near not knowing that. Momo on the roof of Toshiro's office and Toshiro inside his office. Both thinking about each other.

Toshiro finished his work. He looked above his desk and noticed Matsumoto's work was on the couch unfinished.

"Oh well its my fault I kicked her out. I guess i will have to do her work for her again."

Rangiku , Shuhei , and Kyoraku were all drunk and having fun.

Kyoraku got sake in one hand and put his other arm around Momo.

"Hey c'mon Hinamori drink with us!"

Rangiku lift up some sake.

"Yeah c'mon Momo! Drink!"

Everyone was lifting up the sake towards Momo.

"Um no thank you I really don't want any"

Momo quickly escaped and got down from the roof.

Momo leaned against the wall. Momo was right around the corner of the doors of Toshiro's office.( She was in the small ally between Toshiro's office and another building.) She was staring at the stars.

"Toshiro..."

Meanwhile Toshiro was inside finished with Rangiku's work. Toshiro looked at the door as if he heard someone calling him.

"I must be hearing things."

Toshiro stood up and walked to the window. He didn't see anyone.

Momo was still standing and talking to herself.

"I wish you and I could see the stars together."

Momo walked away from the ally. (Her back is facing Toshiro's office.) She looks up in the sky. Looking at the stars and holding her hands together.

Toshiro was still looking out the window and notices Momo. Toshiro decides to go outside. He stands outside the doors.

Momo doesn't notice Toshiro outside the doors. Momo keeps on talking to herself.

"I wish I could just tell him I love him but...He has someone he likes already"

Momo begins to have tears in her eyes.

Toshiro hears what she says and feels bad for her.

_"So...Whoever she liked doesn't like her. Should I...should I go comfort her?"_

Toshiro walks towards Momo.

Momo doesn't notice Toshiro behind her.

Momo thinks that it shouldn't be difficult to say that she loved Toshiro. Momo gathered some courage and pretend as if she was facing Toshiro.

"I love...I love you! I love you , TOSHIRO!"

Toshiro is 5 steps behind her.

"What...What...did...you just say...Momo?"

Momo turns around to her surprise.

"T-T-TOSHIRO!"

Both stare at each other while both of their faces are blushing.

"Momo? Did you said...Did you said...you...love me? Did you Momo? Did you! Momo?"

to be continued...

*Thanks for reading chapter 4 of 'Toshiro x Momo'! I hope you guys all read the next chapter. Please leave reviews if you can."


	6. 5 You love me! You do,right?

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or the characters. I only own this story.

Toshiro x Momo : You love me! You do, right?

chapter 5

Toshiro sees that Momo is just staring at him. He also notices that she starts blushing.

"Mo-mo? Momo? Momo so is it true?...What you said is true...that you ... love me?"

Momo just stares at Toshiro. She looks down for a few seconds and starts looking left and right and runs off.

"Momo!"

Toshiro wonders why she ran off and decides to go after her.

"Huff...Huff...Huff...Why? why did Toshiro had to be right be behind me? I don't want to talk to him right now... especially since I said that I love him! I am total clutz!"

Momo is still running and when she looks back she sees Toshiro chasing after her. Momo quickly goes behind one of the barracks hiding from Toshiro.

"Huh? Where is Momo I saw her go this way but...now I lost her..? I'll try going this way."

Momo sees that Toshiro took a different direction. Momo walks to her room fast. She is panting very hard because of the running. She accidently bumps into Renji along the way. Renji is surprised to see her but didn't expect she would look all tired.

"Momo? Momo whats wrong ?"

"I..uh...ac..ac..cident..ly..told T-Toshiro...no ...Toshiro...heard...uh..."

Momo was too tired to explain. Just then they heard someone calling her name.

"MOMO! MOMO! MOMO!" It was Toshiro. Momo scared, quickly grabbed the front of Renji's black kimino and standed right close to him trying to hide from Toshiro. Renji got surprised when he saw her face with tears running from eyes down to her cheeks.

"Ple...please...don't let T-Toshiro see me! please!"

Renji was surprised in what Momo asked him to do. He didn't understand her situation but didn't like that she was crying so he did what she told him to do. He got Momo and carried her onto his arms. He looked back to check to see if Captian Hitsugaya was looking his way. After checking , he holded Momo tight his arms and started running. He made many turns around many barracks so just in case Captian Hitsugaya saw him he would lose sight of him.

Toshiro hopped on top of roofs of barracks hoping he would spot Momo anywhere. Just then he noticed Renji running around a corner and ran left around another corner of the barracks . Looked like as if he was going in zig zags. Toshiro decided to ask Renji if he seen Momo without knowing that Renji is carrying Momo. As he went o see Renji he lost sight of him in where he was. Toshiro looked around and then spotted Renji turn a corner of the baracks and as Toshiro quickly ran to see Renji he dissapeared again. Toshiro quickly ran until he saw Renji again. Once he spotted him he followed him and lost sight of him again. Toshiro started wondering why was Renji was making so many turns.

Renji kept running making many different turns around the many barracks. Just then he heard his name being called.

"Renji! Renji!" Without looking back he recognized the voice was Captain Hitsugaya. "Hey! Renji! Renji! I need to ask you something! Please stop!" Renji ignored him and kept running makng more turns and taking diffferent paths in hoping to lose Captain Hitsugaya. After he made a turn a barrack he accidently bumped into Rukia.

Rukia fell to the ground and when looked up she saw Renji. "Renji! Watch where your going!" "Shhh Rukia!" Rukia didn't want to shush until she noticed that Renji is carrying Hinamori in his arms. "Rukia I need your help. `I don't know much of the details of what is going on either but please take Momo to your place and don't let Captain Hitsugaya near her or let know she is with you please. Please do this for Momo." Renji handed over Momo to Rukia. Momo was sleeping. As she had Momo in her arms she agreed to help Renji. Renji told her to hurry and get away because Captain Hitsugaya wll be apear any second. Rukia hurried and took her own routes and paths to get as far as where she was.

Renji went looking for Captain Hitsugaya so he can stall him. He heard his name being called again. Captain Hitsugaya was a few feet behind him now. "Renji!" "Oh uh hello Captain Hitsugaya is there something you need?" "Yes I need to know where Momo is?" "Sorry Captain but the last time I saw Momo was at the barracks where her room is." "Oh I see. If you see Momo please inform me." "Okay but why are you looking for her?" There was a long pause. "There is something I need to tell Momo. Something very important." "Oh uh then I will tell you when I see her." "Thank you Renji" "Anytime Captain Hitsugaya"

Rukia was heading to her room carrying Momo. "Rukia! Shouldn't you be sleeping? Its night you know!" Rukia turned around to see it was her captain. Captain Ukitake. "Oh Hello Captain. Yes its night but I have something to do right now." "Oh so I am guessing what you have to do has to do with Hinamori there." "Yes. I don't know much of the details but all I know that I can't have Captain Hitsugaya near her or know where she is." "Oh I see." "Could you please not let Captian Hitsugaya know where she is please." "Well of course but I want to know what is going on later, okay?" "Yes Captain!" After that Rukia headed to her room carrying Momo.

Toshiro went to Momo's room but she wasn't kept looking for her everywhere but couldn't find her. He decided to give up and look for her in the morning. He headed to his office until he heard noises on the roof of his office. He saw that Rangiku , Shuhei , and Captain Kyoraku were all drunk and being noisey. He decided to let them be since he already is exhausted from running around. He sat down in his desk thought about Momo.

_I wish I had a chance to talk to her. It has to be true. What she said just has to be true._

Toshiro smiled knowing that it is true. Momo does love him. He took out the star keychain holding into it his hands and rests his head on his desk. Can't wait to give it to her tomorrow.

Meanwhile Renji was racing to Rukia's room. Once he went into her room he found Momo sleeping while Rukia was putting a blanket over Momo. "How is she doing?" "She is just sleeping. Hey can you now tell me whats wrong with Momo?" "Well I don't know much either but I am guessing Momo must've accidently told Toshiro that she liked him or something" "Maybe or what else you think it might be?" "Nothing I can think of." Just then there is a knock on Rukia's door. Rukia stands right behind the door. "Who is it?" "Its me Jushiro and don't worry I don't have Toshiro with me I promise." "Come in Captain Ukitake" Captain Ukitake goes inside ans sits right near where Momo is resting. He takes out some candy from inside hs sleeve. "You can tell Momo she can eat these when she wakes up , okay?" "Yes Captain Ukitake."

Captain Ukitake looks at Renji "So what is going on with Momo and Toshiro? Did something happened between them?" "Well sir I still don't know much details myself all I know is that Momo really wanted to be away from Captain Hitsugaya" "Oh I see. Well I guess we will have to wait until Momo wakes up then" Right after Captain Ukitake said that Momo wakes up by putting her head up and rubbing her eyes. Momo looks around wondering where she is. Captain Ukitake smiles at her and says " Well hello did you get a good rest?"

Momo looked outside the window noticing that it is still dark."...why am I ?..." _Oh yeah...I accidently told Toshiro I love him and ran away after that..._

Rukia , Renji , and Captain Ukitake notice that Momo starts putting both of her hands on her mouth and tears start coming down from her eyes. Rukia hurried to Momo and hugged her. Momo holded the front of Rukias kimino. "There , there , Momo don't cry" Momo holded tighter to Rukia's kimino "I just c-can't...I...I..can't face T-T-To-To-shi-shiro...I can't! I can't and...I don't think...I...ever will..." Momo began crying even more. Renji walked up to sit next to Rukia and patted Momo's head. "So I am guessing...you told Captain Hitsugaya that you love him , right?" "Yes...but it was an accident !"I wanted to tell him at the right moment but...'

Everyone in the room got quiet except Momo who was crying. Captian Ukitake got the candy for Momo and handed it to her."Momo you shouldn't be too scared facing Toshiro. It will all be okay I am sure of it. He is not gonna stop seeing you. He is not gonna start avoiding you, He is not gonna stop being your friend. You shouldn't worry because Toshiro isn't like that , okay?" Momo moved back from Rukia and started hugging her knees while her head was down with the candy right next to her. "But Toshiro likes a girl who he wants to be more than friends with so I can't face him" Everyone looked puzzeled thinking how is that possible then Renji decided to ask. "Are you sure he likes someone already , Momo?" "Yes he told me himself that he wanted to be in relationship with a girl of who he is friends with" "Everyone just stared at Momo. They all knew it couldn't be another girl because they know that Captain Hitsugaya's only friend who he gets well along with has to be Momo. Evryone decided to think hard about any other girls who Captain Hitsugaya could have gotten along well and is friends with.

After thinking hard they couldn't think up anybody else except Matsumoto ,they knew it can't be her because Matsumoto had her own childhood friend that she loves and that is Gin. Ukitake patted Momo's head "How many girls have you seen that are very close to Toshiro?""Huh...uh...?" Momo coudn't think up of any girl. She thought of Rangiku but she was just his Lieutenant. "I can't think up of any girl except Rangiku" "Well he couldn't fall for Rangiku since everyone knows that she is in love with Gin." "Yeah" Momo kept on thinking until she went to sleep. Rukia tucked her in. Rukia, Renji, and Ukitake thought up a plan to get Momo and Toshiro talking together. After thinking up the plan Ukitake went to his room to sleep. Renji stayed in Rukia's room but slept across from them. Rukia slept right next to Momo.

Its Morning time and Toshiro was already up taking a shower. He wanted to smell nice and good today becuase he was gonna tell Momo how much he loves her and give her the star keychain. He was feeling vey confident.

_I can't wait to see you , Momo!_

Meanwhile Renji and Rukia were already up to start the plan. Ukitake came in to check on them and saw Momo still sleeping. Rukia moved the curtains letting the sun in. It was bright that Momo woked up. "Rise and shine Momo is time to get up!" Momo stretched her arms high. "What time is it?' "Breakfast time! Now what would you like?" "Sorry but I am not in the mood to eat." "Oh okay...uh would you like Renji and I to take your room?" "Yeah"

Momo was very tired she couldn't stop thinking of Toshiro. While Rukia was helping Momo do her hair messy hair Renji and Ukitake were outside Rukia's room disussing the plan. "Okay I will help take Momo to her room while you go get Captain Hitsugaya , got it?" Ukitake gave a thumps up, "Got it," Ukitake started heading to Captain Hitsugaya.

Ukitake knocked on the door of Captain Hitsugaya's office and then went in "Toshiro! You here!" He sees that Toshiro is looking at the mirror combing his hair up. "Toshiro? Getting ready for something?" _sniff sniff _ "Are you wearing colone , Toshiro?"

Toshiro put his comb down on his desk and put away the mirror. "Uh yeah...I am going to see somone today." Jushiro then walked up to Toshiro and handed peppermint candies. "So you can have nice minty mouth when you kiss Momo" Toshiro blushed."K-Kiss?" "Yeah aren't you gonna see Momo? You are dressed just to see her , right?" "Yes but that is if she is in her room. Last night she ran away from me after she said..." Then Toshiro couldn't help it to look down and smile remembering what she said. "Uh what she said...? Toshiro?" "Oh uh she said...she said something..." Toshiro had a smalll blush across his face. "Well I want to know what she said. In fact I'll go see her right now." Jushiro left smiling. "W-wait! I'm coming with you!" Toshiro hurried while putting on his 10th captain robe.

Meanwhile Rukia and Renji were walking Momo. "Hey you guys? What you think I should do?" said Momo. "Well , uh...? Why don't you answer this Rukia?" Renji was no good at giving advices. "Well what you should do is , Momo, you should be brave and tell him how you he rejects you then all you have to do is ask him if you can still be friends but I think everything will be okay between you. You two have been friends since you were kids right?" Momo smiled, "Yeah. Thank you , Rukia" Rukia smiled at her "Your welcome"

As Jushiro and Toshiro got to Momo's room no one was there."Hmm...she still not here yet? I thought Rukia and Renji would've brought her to her room by now?" "Huh? Renji and Rukia?" "Yeah they were all sleeping over at Rukia's but I guess they must've stayed to eat breakfast or something." Toshiro just stared into Momo's room. "I will stay here until Momo gets here." "Hmm? Okay I bet they should be here any minute now well later Toshiro" "Okay later , Ukitake." Toshiro decided to lay sit lay down on Momo's bed and look at the cieling. _Waiting for her until she gets here._ "Step 1 : Getting Toshiro to Momo's room is completed" said Jushiro as he started walking from Momo's room.

Renji , Rukia , and Momo finally got to Momo's room. "Thank you for walking me to my room you guys" "No problem Momo" "Yeah. Later Momo" " Later you guys" Right when Toshiro heard Momo's voice he quickly went near the door. As Momo opened the door Toshiro kept hiding behind it. "I wonder what i am gonna tell Toshiro..." "Momo!" "Huh T-Toshiro?" Momo tried to leave outside but Toshiro was quick and closed it. Momo backed away from Toshiro. She looked around the room and and made her choice by heading out the window. "Momo!" Toshiro grabbed Momo's arm right before she can head out. He then grabbed her other arm and lay her on the bed. He was right on top of Momo. He holded both her arms on the bed trapping her so she won't leave. "T-Toshiro! Please! I don't want to talk right now!" Well I do! And I am gonna ask you again like I asked you yesterday...what you said is true...that you love me?"

To be continued...

**Well thanks you guys for reading. I will hurry up to write the next chapter. Sorry for takng long but i had many assignments that needed to be done. So sorry for the wait. I will be faster next time! In many stories I read in the end I see that people write about what they did and such well I kind of want to try that too. okay lets see umm...well right now I am drawing a comic and its the manga style way , right-to-left . Its coming out great! My friend likes what the comic is gonna be about and she can't wait to read it. I have gotten some comments on how well I draw and I really get happy when I hear those complements. Well thats what I got for now. Later Doods till the next chapter. =^x^= -OneLonelyStar**


	7. 6 So are we together?

Toshiro x Momo: So are we together?

Chapter 7

Momo turned her head to her left. Not wanting to look at Toshiro in the eyes.

"I…I…" Momo face started blushing red as tears started to form.

As Toshiro saw her face she let her go but held on to her hand.

"To-Toshiro the truth is that…that…I'm scared" Toshiro looked at her surprised.

"I'm scared Toshiro! I really don't want anything to change between us. I want us to stay together and never be apart. I want us to always eat meals together. To talk together at the end of the day after work. Eat watermelon and shaved ice during the summer. Celebrate each other's birthday. Visit Granny at our day offs. Everything! I want to remain by your side."

So many tears started falling down her cheeks. She wiped them with her sleeve.

"So my answer is this. I love you. I love you, Toshiro"

Tears fell to the floor as she faced her head down.

Toshiro pulled her and placed her head on his shoulder. He patted her gently on her head to calm her down.

"What you are afraid of is me rejecting you, right?"

Momo nodded her head.

"And once I reject you we will no longer be our old selves and be together how we were, right?"

Momo nodded.

"That's crazy! Of course we will always stay together. We'll do everything you said. We'll do it together. You and me, okay. And you know what?"

Momo peeked to look at Toshiro.

"I love you Momo and that's the honest truth"

Momo looked at Toshiro seeing him smiling at her. She put her arms around him and whispered "together"

The whole morning they decided to lie down together to rest. Toshiro woke up when a bright light of the sun from the window shined on his face. He blocked it with his arm and stood up from his resting position. He looked right next to him to find a sleeping Momo. He moved strands of hair that were on her face. He smiled just seeing her laying right next him. He was happy that it was no longer a secret. He leaned down to her face and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Hope you are having sweet dreams right now"

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Assistant Captain Hinamori! All Lieutenants are to meet today! Assistant Captain Hinamori!"

Toshiro stayed quiet until they left. Toshiro started to shake Hinamori's shoulder trying to wake her up. "Momo! Momo! Wake up! There is a meeting for Lieutenants today! You need to wake up!"

Momo finally opened her eyes. She stood up, stretched out her arms, and let out a yawn. "Ah what were you saying, Toshiro?"

"That there is a meeting for Lieutenants today."

"Oh. Okay then"

She headed to the restroom to take a quick bath. After that she went to the mirror to put her hair into a bun. As she finished she realized that Toshiro was still in the room.

"Ah Toshiro don't you need to get to your squad?"

"Yes but I am waiting so I can walk with you part way."

"Oh okay" Momo blushed a little.

She quickly went to get her zanpact-o and headed out with Toshiro. As they walked they soon stopped to where they parted way.

"Toshiro, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Are we a couple now?"

"Yeah" said Toshiro with a smile. Momo smiled back and gave him a hug.

"See you later, Toshiro!"

"Yeah, later"

The two were finally a couple. Three weeks passed and soon the whole society found out that Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori are couple. Many were happy for them. Some like Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, and Captain Ukitake will sometimes invite themselves on their alone time picnics but they didn't mind. It's always fun hanging out with everyone.

Captain Hitsugaya promised himself that no matter what he will protect Momo and not let anything bad happen to her. She was important to him.

Momo always kept with her the star keychain. She took care of it well and carried it around like a good luck charm.

At times they will sit together on the roof and just stare at the stars together. When one of them was in the world of the living and couldn't see each other they always remembered to look at the stars at the sky because they knew they were both looking at the same sky.

No matter what.

They will always be together.

Together Forever.

The End

**Well this was the last chapter Doods! Sorry that it took forever. Thank you for all reading this. I hope you all did enjoy it! Sorry for my misspellings and bad writing skills. Pretty much the reason why it took forever was because I didn't know what to write and I had to look for the answer myself. I didn't get much of an answer but knowing being together with someone is the best thing even though if it may take forever just to see them again but being with them is what is best. Just enjoying each other's company. **


End file.
